Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
)]] 'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Rokugatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ '(ハロプロ研修生発表会2013 ~6月の生タマゴShow!~) is Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's June 2013 concert. There will be two concerts; one held on June 8, while the other held on June 15, 2013. Setlist #Ten Made Nobore! #Wakuteka Take a chance - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena, Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Miyamoto Karin, Hamaura Ayano, Uemura Akari, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako #Performance Varied: #*Tokyo (Day): Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede #*Tokyo (Night): Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena #*Osaka (Day): 21ji Made no Cinderella - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena #*Osaka (Night): Massara Blue Jeans - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Performance Varied: #*Day: Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - Tanabe Nanami #*Night: Oshare! - Tanabe Nanami #OK YEAH! #aMa no Jaku - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kanazawa Tomoko #One•Two•Three - Miyamoto Karin, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako, Sasaki Rikako #Succhaka Mecchaka~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede #Bravo! #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Featured Members *Makoto (MC) *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Murota Mizuki **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **16th Gen: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **17th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **18th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka Trivia *It was announced in April 2013. *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ was announced at the show on June 8. *Unlike previous Happyoukai shows, the logo does not include an egg. *It is the first Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai show to have more than one concert. *Both concerts are held on a Saturday. *The Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat Juice=Juice indies single, Ten Made Nobore! was released the same day as the first concert. *For winning the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, Tanabe Nanami was allowed to sing solo at this Happyoukai show. *The 18th generation only participated in "all" songs-- Ten Made Nobore!, OK YEAH, Bravo! and Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. *The 18th generation members only had one photoset for this event. *Otsuka Aina suffered an injury to her hip before the June 8 concert. Gallery Kaneko Rie3.jpg|Kaneko Rie 993054 181567845337422 976588351 n.jpg|Miyamoto Karin 296099 181553228672217 713918300 n.jpg|Takagi Sayuki Tanabejune2013.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Yoshihashijune2013.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi Hamaura23.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Taguchi34.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi 995483 181536702007203 1944313439 n.jpg|Otsuka Aina Renako34.jpg|Ogawa Rena Kosuga747532.jpg|Kosuga Fuyuka 972156 181536128673927 229962965 n.jpg|Uemura Akari Murotan4884.jpg|Murota Mizuki Yamagishi48653.jpg|Yamagishi Riko Nomura848.jpg|Nomura Minami 943376 181535558673984 765284506 n.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko Ichioka48.jpg|Ichioka Reina Kaga48.jpg|Kaga Kaede Kishimoto4.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Makino485.jpg|Makino Maria WadaSaku47.jpg|Wada Sakurako Sasaki4.jpg|Sasaki Rikako Tanakare.jpg|Tanaka Karen Manakan.jpg|Inaba Manaka Mikame Kana3.jpg|Mikame Kana 5r8353.jpg|Fujii Rio Mashiro Kana3.jpg|Mashiro Kana 7y476.jpg|Inoue Hikaru o0480072012569078802.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka o0480072012569078780.jpg Concert Schedule External Links *Event page *Blog Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In